You Have A Match!
by FrozenSnowDrop
Summary: To her, her ex was the one that got away. To him, he'd never find his imprint. Throw in a dating app that neither thought something would have actually come out of it, and you have a romance of the century. That's if they can overcome the obstacles of distance, college, and of course vampires. Is it possible to function normally when your imprint is 7 hours away?


**It's been so long since I've been here! Sorry I haven't been on in such a long time, but a lot has been going on! Yeah I know that's no excuse, but here's this little beauty. Best thing about this story though, it's loosely (well no not loosely) based off a true story! Well of course not the who supernatural part, but everything else is true and has happened. There is some slight difference of course, but everything is else happened. It's rated T for now, but most likely it will go up to M. Hope you guys enjoy this story! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight characters, I only own the plot and characters (not the actual people) I base this story off of, trust me if I owned the ****people it's called slavery and highly frowned upon in certain places.**

* * *

It's been two months and twenty four days since they had broke up. It will be a month in three days since he had gotten together with _her._ It's only been two weeks since the last break up with a guy that should have never happened. Not the breaking up part, but the getting together part. It was a mistake honestly, a mistake formed by the addition of pain and hurt, and multiplied by the taste of alcohol. By the time it was realized to be a mistake, it was already too deep and no other choice but to break it off and hurt him.

"Are you listening to me?" A voice called out to Melissa, saving her from the guilt that was beginning to cloud her. She looked over to her brother, his eyes glancing her from the corner of his eyes, his face focused on the road ahead of him.

"What?" She asked, her voice sharper than it should have been. He frowned.

"How do you expect to run a business if you can't even pay attention to what I am saying?" He scolded. Her guilt quickly morphed into annoyance. "You're 19, and about to be 20. You need to grow up already. What if I was a prospective customer? Is this how you would have treated me, by ignoring me?"

"No Xavier, I would have paid attention. I know how to deal with customers. I'm a waitress for goodness sakes! I've dealt with unruly customers before, and given them my undivided attention. Geesh, you don't have to be such a jerk." She glared at him, crossing her arms and turned to look out the window.

"Act like an adult and don't throw insults. What are your plans? What do plan on doing? You need to start thinking about things like this and get over yourself. You say you want a business, but you don't even have a stable plan to get there."

"Now I really wish I left." She mumbled to herself envisioning herself surrounded by nature, the soft sweet calls of mother earth and her creatures.

"Don't mumble, we are all adults here no need to act childish and mumble."

"I said I wish I left. " Melissa bit out her fingers gripping into her arm tightly. She focused staring out into the darkness outside the car, refusing to turn and face the blazing stare.

"Left where?" Tina called out from the back, finally choosing to get off her phone and enter the conversation. She pushed herself up front into the car, her black hair falling into her face. Melissa frowned feeling a bit hurt s that she couldn't remember where the 19 year old had wanted to leave. The place she had begged to leave too, only to be turn down.

"Forget it." She bit out. "I have a plan ok. I want to get my associates in business and go to culinary school."

"You do realize financial aid doesn't cover the culinary arts." She pointed out. "How do you expect to get a financially stable job, got to culinary school, all on a associates degree?"

Melissa let out a deep sigh, her eyes starting to get that familiar burning sensation. her throat closed up for a second and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Of course they would both team up on her. They always do. She should have stayed home, but no, mom wanted them to go out and have some sibling time, as it was the last night until Jorge left back to Japan tomorrow. God it was Christmas Eve and they still couldn't leave her alone.

"Fine then I'll get a bachelors degree." She snapped at both of them.

"Then where do you plan to get your culinary certificate at? Have you looked at any places where you want to open your bakery at? Have you decided exactly what city you would want to have it located?" Xavier pestered, slowing to a stop at the red light.

Oh thank goodness Best Buy was only a couple minutes away. Maybe then they'd get distracted and leave her alone.

"For one second can we just not?" She snapped. "This is our last night together. The least we could do is not banter Melissa on what she wants to do with her life. You're leaving back to Japan, I'm going back to college, and Tina has Christopher to take care of, so for once, lets actually function as a normal family."

Xavier pressed on the peddle to hard when the light turned green. Tina pushed herself back into the backseat, quieting herself. The only sound in the car being the soft music from the radio, the air slightly tense.

The brunette sighed in relief, picking up her phone clicking on the white app embezzled with a red fire symbol. It's been a while since she'd been to Port Angeles and gotten on Tinder to see if anyone would pop up.

Tinder, mostly known as hooking up app, was something she spontaneously downloaded on her phone for the hell of it. Everyone kept talking about it, so she was curious to know what the big deal about it was. There was no way some people actually connect here, and even if they did there was no way she would feel that connection. Sure there were some matches, but none were _special_ as some had put it. Honestly, all she did was compare them the guy who had broken her heart.

The girl swiped left boredly, clicking onto profiles not even bothering to look at the pictures. She read the profiles, frowning when none seemed to really just pop up at her. She clicked on the profile, not bothering to really look at the picture, only seeing he was the same age as her. Her eyes immediately locked onto his bio.

_Embry, 19_

_60 miles away Active 1 day ago_

_About Embry_

_Pennisula College_

_Pharmacy Major_

_La Push/Forks, WA_

_I can be funny sometimes…_

_Netflix is my bestfriend_

_I like to read, eat, and workout_

A smiled formed on her face before she knew it. His profile was different, but a good kind of different. Maybe it was just her putting a personality to it, but she could've swore there was some good natured sarcasm hidden in there! Tearing her eyes away from the intriguing profile, she looked at his picture. It was a little dark but she could see a tanned skin guy bent down next to a boy a whole lot younger than him. For a second she though it could be his son, she wouldn't be surprised seeing how the two looked a lot like, but it was too dark to really tell. She swiped for the next picture, the air leaving her lungs for a second. This guy, he was really handsome! And that's saying a lot seeing as how it takes a lot for her to find someone remotely attractive. She couldn't take away her eyes from his grinning his face as he posed on the beach with a sign that had the college name written on it. She begrudgingly swiped to the next picture, which was of him with another girl, both making a funny face. Her smile grew a little. She looked back at his bio a soft chuckle leaving her mouth.

"Melissa come on, we are here." Tina's voice tore Melissa away from her phone, and she blinked seeing the big building. She didn't even realize they were already there. She looked back down at her phone, quickly swiping right, not thinking anything would come out of it. She then shoved her phone into her pocket, opening the car door and taking a deep breath of the fresh air, staring up into the night sky. A memory of her and him staring up at the starry night sky flashed in her head. A pang of hurt went through her chest.

_Tomorrow will be my first Christmas without _him. Her mind traitorously thought, pushing away the guy from Tinder to the back of her mind. _And it'll be his first Christmas with _her_._

Melissa trudged after her siblings into the store, tears pricking at her eyes at the thought. How easy it was for him to get over her and find someone else so quickly like she was nothing. Like their two years together meant nothing.

Two months and twenty four days since they broke up and when she lost the guy she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with to the one girl she knew would take him away from her.

* * *

Embry Call sighed, watching his younger brothers laugh and push each other around playfully. On the other side of the bomb fire, he could see his other brothers contently cuddled with their imprints making him frown. How long until that could be him? How long until he actually found his imprint? Would he even find one?

"So Embry any matches?" Quil sat next to him, wriggling his eyebrows causing the other guy to roll his eyes at his question knowing full well what he was talking about. As a joke, Quil and Jake set him up a Tinder account stating that there was nothing wrong in just meeting some new people. They even joked that his imprint would be on there, which he highly doubted.

"Can I delete this crappy app already." He spat out, stabbing his fork into the hot link. "It wasn't funny when you guys added it, and it's not funny now."

"Says the guy who updated the bio." Jake pointed out, Nessie trailing after him, the fire giving her a euphoric glow. "What's the harm could it do? Have you _even_ gotten on it and checked it out? You never know what could happen. Even if you don't find your imprint at least maybe you could find a nice girl and be happy."

Embry growled slightly in annoyance wanting to throttle his best friend. He doesn't know what it's like to feel empty when seeing almost everyone around you be with their soul mate. It was easy for them to say that, but they don't know what it's like to see them so happy with the person they are meant to be with, while you don't even know when or if you'll get that chance.

"Any New Years resolution Embry?" Nessie asked, her soft bell like voice pulling the wolf from his thoughts and possibly saving her boyfriend from being attacked at the same time.

"Not really, I haven't really thought about it." He replied honestly. All he wanted to do was get his degree, go to pharmacy school, and finally graduate and get a good job.

"I can't believe the new year is only in, what, two more days." Quil said, watching Claire carefully as she danced around with the younger wolves of the pack. Jealousy sparked through him as she laughed around with him.

"It really is crazy isn't it?" Jake mused, pulling Nessie closer to him. "Hopefully this new year would be a lot better and vamp-free."

"Hey!" Nessie called out, a small pout adorning her face. Jake laughed and reassured that he didn't mean her. Embry looked away from the scene, a pang of jealousy hitting him.

He took out his phone, unlocking it, before staring at the white app with a red fire logo emblazed on it. Reluctantly he opened it, going through the profiles, not really reading them. He clicked on one of a slightly tanned girl that was around his age, ready to swipe left but something on her bio caught his attention.

_Melissa, 19_

_73 miles away Active five days ago_

_About Melissa_

_What's there to say? I'm just a small town girl with big dreams. I'm a really big nerd when it comes to anime, games, and comics. I'm also an animal lover, and a vigorous reader._

He smiled at her bio. There was just something about it that screamed at him. He looked back up at the picture seeing her deep brown eyes stare back at him. There was just something about them that made him feel peaceful. The girl smirked at him, as if she knew something that he didn't know. He swiped for more pictures before landing on one of her sitting on the couch. She gave a genuine smile, her eyes slightly squinted, and happiness showed brightly in her eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful. There was just something about this girl.

"What you looking at Em?" Seth called out to the older boy, pulling him away from his phone. Embry looked up alertly, quickly making a movement on his phone before shutting off.

"Nothing Seth, just looking up something." Embry didn't know why he lied, but the words flew off his lips before he could realize it. Seth just nodded a grin on his face as he accepted the terrible lie.

By now the fire was starting to die down and everyone was starting to get ready to leave. Embry stood up and started to help clean up, trying to get the picture of the smiling girl out of his mind.

Before he knew it, he was already saying goodbye to the guys and heading home. By the time he got home, he went straight up to his room trying to get some sleep before he patrolled the next day. But that damn girl was still in his mind lingering, her smile teasing him, her eyes haunting them.

A groan escaped his lips and he grabbed his phone seeing that he had a notification.

_You have a match!_

He opened it up and to his surprise he saw the girls name pop out to him. He hadn't realized in his hurry to hide his phone from Seth, he accidently swiped right with the girl, not that he minded honestly.

He glanced at the clocking noticing it was almost midnight, and despite thinking how stupid and crappy the app was, Embry found himself typing a message. Before he knew it, he sent probably one of the most crappiest message when first meeting someone to the girl that seemed to haunt him. Maybe now he could get some sleep!

* * *

Melissa sighed, listening to the music that screeched out her speakers, spread eagle on her bed. Her trusted stuffed bear stayed nestled on her side as she stared at the dancing lights on her ceiling coming from her speakers.

Two months and twenty seven days since they had broke up. One month and two days since he started dating that she devil.

Her phone beeped. She grabbed it reading the message that popped up.

_You have a match!_

_Embry sent you a message!_

Melissa opened it up, curious as to who she matched up with and who it was that sent her a message. She looked at her phone in surprise as she realized it was the guy she had found to be interesting on Christmas Eve. She opened up his message curious to see what he had sent. Was it going to be the normal hey, an attempt at a pick up line, or a funny joke?

_Hi Melissa! It's great to meet you! I'm kind of new to Tinder so sorry if I don't know what I'm doing. How's life?!_

Well that was certainly different. She blinked rereading the text, a giggle threatening to spill through her lips as she kept rereading it. It was slightly awkward, but she loved that, especially since she was a bit awkward herself. She smiled and found herself replying back, a small part of her hoping that he would reply back soon, but it was after all midnight.

_Hey! Nice to meet too! It's ok ha I'm new to it too. Um if I have to say, it's going ok and you?_

She closed her eyes, a small smile plastered on her face. Maybe there was some good to this. There was just something about him that seemed different and called out to her. It's really crazy though! She honestly just met the guy; could you say met seeing as how they actually haven't met each other in person? Her phone beeped breaking her out of her musings. She looked at it seeing it was another message from him, and she couldn't help the small bit of happiness that rose up in her before squashing it really quickly. Honestly, it's crazy for her to act like this!

_Just ok? It's going great for me! Tell me about yourself!_

She couldn't help but laugh. She didn't know why she did. She didn't know why she was feeling happy texting him. All she knew was that he was different, but a good kind of different and there was just something about him that was drawing her like a moth to a light. She quickly replied, her smile a grin now, not caring that she should be sleeping like a normal person. Besides it's not like she planed on sleeping tonight anyways.

* * *

_Zero minutes and thirty seconds, where two people worlds will collide together without realizing what the impact they'll have on each other. It's just the beginning of a withered orchid's seed that is beginning to grow._


End file.
